When the Ship Sails
by SinfulIndulgence
Summary: Two-shot. Annabeth couldn't deny there was something about Percy, something about him that made her want to lose herself in his sea-green eyes. Something about him that made her want to touch him all over, feel his skin on hers.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

The island governed by Poseidon was beautiful, Annabeth had to begrudgingly admit. Even though the port was still far off in the distance, even she had to admire the beautiful blue-green spires that reached proudly into the sky. The architecture was absolutely magnificent. She had heard about the magnificent arches that adorned the cities of Poseidon, the beautiful canals that were kept in pristine condition and the gorgeous palace walls created from shiny shells and studded with pearls. Annabeth was eager to view and explore the city, ready to absorb more knowledge of the different architectural styles in the world. And this was just one of the islands Poseidon governed.

The chittering of dolphins interrupted her thoughts. A pod of bottleneck dolphins had come beside the ship, leaping high into the air now and then. As she watched, she spotted a female mer-woman and her small mer-son swimming just below the surface. The merboy gave her a small, shy wave, which she returned with a smile and a wave of her own. And just beneath the crystal clear seas were coral reefs, colorful fish darting amongst the seaweeds. A herd of hippocampi swam by and she caught her breath. The creatures were magnificent, with their hairs floating in the water.

The seas were calm, as though the son of Poseidon was keeping it deliberately like that. And perhaps he was.

Annabeth sneaked a glance at the man who had silently come beside her to stand at the side of the ship banister. He was standing so close that his shoulder grazed against hers. She could feel all the warmth from him, despite the heat of the sun competing.

The ship's captain's dark hair flew ruffled in the wind, his piercing sea-green eyes scanned the sight before him. He was gorgeous, Annabeth admitted. Not that she would ever let him know. He got onto her nerves too much, and for him to have more material to annoy her was unthinkable. So the daughter of Athena broke off her staring to return her gaze to the city, trying to ignore how he was close. Trying to forget how his lips had first felt on hers that night. Trying to forget how his hands had roamed over her body while she pressed closer to his chest.

That night was one of drinking and celebration when they defeated a ship of wanted pirates. That night where she had drunkenly stumbled onto the captain's embrace and nearly jumped him. She had pulled his head towards her, slammed against the wall and tried to kiss him into oblivion before she fainted from the alcohol.

Percy was nice enough about it next morning when she woke up sober and utterly embarrassed about what she had just done. He hadn't even teased her once about what she had done. Just gazed at her with those emerald eyes she was beginning to like too much.

Then there was that night where she had woken up next to him, his bare chest pressed against her back, and his hand lay so close to her breasts.

"Annabeth." She turned towards his deep, soothing voice.

"Yes?" She absentmindedly tucked a blonde curl behind her ear. The disobedient curl escaped in the winds, but was tucked back by Percy's nimble fingers. Annabeth's breath caught in her throat when his fingers grazed against her jaw. Deliberately, she was sure, from the amusement in his eyes. His soft lips curled up into a gentle smile, one that made her warm inside.

Damn him. Damn him for making her so breathless with just one simple touch. She thought of how they had first met.

* * *

 _One year prior_

She ran as fast as the wind, dodging arrows that flew past her just a few inches from making their marks.

"Stop!" The pirates roared behind her, brandishing sharp broadswords and arrows, weapons she definitely did not want to stab her.

Annabeth clutched the bag of scrolls tighter to her chest as her feet took her down winding paths of the ruins. She had sacrificed her safety and nearly her sanity for these stolen scrolls. They were from the library of Alexandria, raided by the pirates, and now she was stealing them back. She'd make sure to give them back to the library of course, but only after she had pored over them.

The pirates certainly didn't think such scrolls of random numbers and Greek letters were of such importance, which made the scrolls easily unguarded. But she had been unluckily spotted and now she was running for her life across the small island. She needed to get off the island, but how? She had come to the island stowed away on the pirate ship and there was no way she could steal back on there.

 _Think, Annabeth, think. Athena always has a plan._ She thought to herself.

There! A ship sailing closer to the island. Flags of Poseidon on the mast flew closer, and Annabeth frowned. As a daughter of Athena, the alliances between the two countries remained frosty and cordial at best. But what was worse, pirates who wanted to kill her on sight or dealing with idiots from the sea country?

A rough hand grabbed onto her shoulder and she didn't hesitate to launch into a spin-kick, knocking away the pirate's hand. Annabeth dug out her bronze knife, ready to either make her last stand or at least stall enough that the Poseidon ship could come closer. She could only hope that they wouldn't shoot cannons towards land and blast her to smithereens.

She lost track of how many swords she fended off, desperate to remain alive. An arrow pierced her shoulder, and she ripped it out with a painful tug. She was NOT going to die right now, especially when she had come so far.

Then three large booms shattered behind her. The pirates suddenly stopped attacking her to defend their ship that was suddenly being attacked.

"Damn these seaweed-chewing bastards!" The Pirate captain growled. "Come, me lads, we must get out of here! As for you, lass-!"

He lunged at Annabeth, desperate for one last attempt. She parleyed with her knife, but not before groaning. Her knife shoulder had been hurt, and waves of pain spread up her right torso. She grimaced, raising her knife once more.

But before she could make her attack, a large wave from behind crested and snatched the pirates further inland. Annabeth sputtered as she was swirled away in the water. How was it possible? She was still quite inland, too much for any large wave to come so far inland. Her legs kicked desperately in the cold waters, but the water was tricky, gripping at her legs like they were forcing her into the depths.

Then, a large hand pulled her out of the seawater. Annabeth sputtered, gasping out the salty seawater as her hands scrambled for something to hold onto. That something was the dry clothes of a man. Wait, why was he dry when everything on her was soaked?

"You all right there?" He asked.

Annabeth blinked up at him. The man looked to be about her age, with ink-black hair that lay swept over his forehead. And his mesmerizing eyes reminded her of the beautiful sea.

"Um, I'm fine." She answered, still a little stunned at what had happened. She stepped back a little, just noticing that she was literally grabbing onto the stranger. Then, she realized that her Celestial bronze knife was missing, washed away in the sudden wave she bet. "Oh, drat." Thank goodness, her bag with the scrolls was magicked to be waterproof. But where did her knife go?

Annabeth glanced around the surroundings. The pirates were about a hundred yards away, groaning as some lay tangled over bushes. One lay unconscious against a tree. The ground was muddy from being drenched with the seawater. In fact, there was still a few inches of water collecting in puddles and small pools.

"Ah, your knife." The young man said, noting her expression. Then out of the water, her knife suddenly flew up and into her hand.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at the young man.

The son of Poseidon, no doubt.

* * *

 _Now_

Percy pointed to the coral reefs they were now passing by. The water was so clear that she could see deep into their depths. A hammerhead shark played tag with a giant seahorse. Annabeth was so entranced with the gorgeous array of colors that she hardly noticed him leaning even closer.

His arms casually encircled around her, his hands placed on the banister so she was trapped between his body and the ship railing. Not that she minded too much. He wore his usual sleeveless white tunic today, no bronze armor on this time. It left his muscular arms conveniently exposed. His lips were right by her right ear, humming some sea ditty she had yet to learn. Annabeth subtly tilted her head to the left, exposing some of her neck to him. One year ago, if she had been asked if she would ever let a man into her life, she would have snorted and called that person crazy. But now... Now she was willing to let this spawn of Poseidon, her mother's rival, seduce her. She, who preferred logic, could not explain why.

His fingers skimmed the sides of her torso, separated only by the cloth of her tunic. Just last night, those fingers had been trailing over her abdomen, learning her body's secrets. Annabeth's eyes fluttered close as his lips pressed a small kiss on her jawline. Those lips had been in far more inappropriate places.

And then his warmth was gone as suddenly as he had been there. Annabeth sent him a scowl and a reproachful glare at him, but Percy only grinned. The bastard knew that she was attracted to him and went for every opportunity to annoy and tease her about it.

Not that she hadn't tried to ignore such approaches. Such tactics were beneath her, a daughter of Athena. But no matter what she did, she always seemed to end up underneath him instead.

"Ready to explore the city?" He asked playfully.

Annabeth faced the beautiful scenery before her, the city walls fast approaching. He had promised to show her around, even to the palace walls where she had heard of the elusive and captivating mother-of-pearl pillars and the valuable shells and pearls that decorated them. Very few were allowed into the kingdom of Poseidon, so even just a glimpse of the kingdom was shared by the multitude of stories of lucky sailors.

"Oh, yes. I want to hit the libraries, too. Oh! And I need to restock my papers and pencils because my sketchbook is running out of space." Her eyes lit up, thinking of all the things she could do. It was a pity they were only staying a week.

Percy just laughed. She let him hold her hand, gently squeezing it back.

Leo muttered something behind them, casting dark looks at the two. "I am _so_ going to soundproof every single bedroom on this ship."

* * *

 _A year prior_

Somehow Annabeth convinced the captain, affirmed now as the spawn of Poseidon, to take her on his ship as a permanent crew member. He was going to anyways, after defeating the pirates, and drop her off at the nearest port. But she saw the chance to explore the world and learn more about architecture.

"I can cook," Annabeth said hopefully as she followed him down the hatch of the ship. It was kind of true. She could make decent food.

Percy just concentrated on making the ropes detangle themselves. Perhaps as a son of Poseidon, he had control over such ship realms too. "Nah, Leo's got that covered." He pointed to a mischievously looking man, who had elf-like ears and a glint in his eyes that made Annabeth want to keep her valuables a little closer to her.

Leo was tinkering with some strips of metal, humming to himself while keeping an eye on the soup in the kitchen stove. She paused to admire the handiwork of the kitchen. They had clearly gone form over function, but the large stove that filled the kitchen seemed quite well-built.

"Is this Celestial bronze? Woah, and it's contructed to be a forge as well! How did you even get this?" Annabeth ran her finger over some of the detailed grooving on the sides of the impressive engine. When she got excited about engineering and architecture, she sometimes could ramble on.

Leo's eyes lit up. "Yeah! I'm glad you can recognize my genius because it's all made by yours truly, me. Look over here!"

She and Leo went back and forth for a few minutes before Percy cleared this throat. She had almost forgotten that she was supposed to be convincing him to let her stay. And somehow, he did.

At the first port they stopped at, Annabeth had considered hiding on the ship so Percy wouldn't force her off. But he didn't seem to mind. By the time they had reached the port, she had already proven herself a sharp fighter in the two pirate battles and one mishap with a combined harpy and sea cucumber monster attack. She hadn't thought sea cucumbers were dangerous, but fighting a gelatinous mass of a monster that was twice as a long as the ship with thirty foot diameter had definitely changed her mind. She had gotten sick of the sea cucumber meals Leo made of the meat within a week.

As the days passed, she quickly got used to the other inhabitants of the ship.

There was Piper, the daughter of Aphrodite whom she quickly became friends with after Piper pranked Percy on eating a spoonful of salt using her charmspeak.

Jason, a son of Jupiter whom she was surprised had a much more friendly relationship with Percy. Weren't children of the Greek and Roman Big Three supposed to be rivals? They often sparred together on the deck, but she couldn't detect a single ounce of malice behind their actions. Judging by the noises at night that came from his cabin, he was in a romantic relationship with Piper.

Then there was Leo, who was a genius at anything that needed crafting, which somehow lent its realm of cooking. She appreciated children of Hephaestus. While she had the vision of architecture, it was the children of Hephaestus who could make such dreams come true.

His girlfriend, Calypso, was a descendant of the Titans. Like a true older sister, Calypso took one look at Annabeth's clothes and using her magic, made a nice set of functional and comfy tunics and dresses. Calypso liked to mother over Leo as well, who particularly enjoyed it.

If Calypso was the older sister, then there was Hazel, a sweet daughter of Hades, who often seemed like a younger sister. Her brown doe eyes melted Annabeth's heart immediately.

And certainly not last was Frank. Despite being a son of Mars, Annabeth was pleasantly surprised to find him quite sweet, unlike the other children of the war god she had encountered. His bulging muscles and build still made a few baby monsters cry despite his soft facial appearance.

It took only a few hours of conversation for Annabeth to learn why they were all together. Just like her, they had adventurous spirits who just wanted to travel and see the world. She could live with that.

The only engima she couldn't figure out was Percy.

* * *

 _Now_

Annabeth's jaws went slack at the beautiful palace arising before her. Whereas her mother's Temples were decorated in tall, gleaming white marble with proud pillars, this palace of Poseidon was another impressive sight indeed. She could spend days admiring how the architect had designed the windows so they faced the sea and the sunsets, the balconies that invited one to stand and amuse with the sights.

"There's more to see inside. Come on, I'll show you around."

Percy led her underneath archways made of coral, small pearls dotting here and there.

"Wouldn't thieves try to steal some of these jewels?" Annabeth stepped closer to inspect a beautiful engraving on one of the walls. Golden peach pearls dotted around the image. All the pearls in the palace could be worth five ships of gold. Precious mother-of-pearl statues decorated the corridors, while regal statues of the gods were seen in alcoves. The whole palace exuded immense wealth.

"Security is tight here, even if it doesn't seem like it. Besides, I don't think anyone wants to be cursed by Poseidon. The only way off this island is by ship. My father would probably sink any ships of thieves right away."

"Fair enough."

A salt water stream ran through the palace, and they followed along the banks. Nereids came out of the river, blowing kisses at Percy and casting curious glances at Annabeth. A few gave knowing looks at the two. Annabeth could just hear it now, the rumors spreading across the oceans that the son of Poseidon had brought a daughter of Athena home. She could only hope that Poseidon didn't smite her down. And if he didn't, her mother would.

Percy merely nodded politely back at them. He kept holding her hand as he guided her throughout the palace, pointing at various places of interest.

* * *

 _Five months prior_

Leo hummed as he worked the wheel of the ship. Above decks, Annabeth and Piper lazed, watching Percy and Jason spar. Both had their shirts off, tanned muscles gleaming in the sun.

"Huh. He doesn't usually take his shirt off, you know." Piper suddenly said.

"What?" Annabeth had been distracted by how one of Percy's biceps moved as he parleyed one of Jason's stabs. "Who, Jason?"

Piper shook her head, her brunette hair bouncing in waves. Even with her awkwardly chopped hair layers, there was no doubt Piper was beautiful. Annabeth had a feeling that even in tattered dresses, Piper would still look gorgeous. "Jason usually has his shirt off. But Percy keeps his on." Her eyes glinted in amusement. "He's showing off more today."

Annabeth cleared her throat, not sure if she liked where the direction of the conversation was going. "Ah, so Jason usually takes his shirt off for you?"

Piper rolled her eyes and nudged Annabeth's shoulder. "Oh, shut up," she said to the other one's laughter.

They resumed watching the sparring practice. Both were evenly matched, and many practices ended with draws.

Jason's fighting was top-notch, disciplined from his years of Roman training. Sometimes Annabeth felt he did too many honorable things, too gentlemanly. But then from her hammock, she could hear the sounds of Piper moaning and some other very inappropriate noises that made her think that Jason was not quite a prude as she had initially thought.

Meanwhile, Percy's moves were unpredictable, much like a hurricane. Sometimes Annabeth found him up deck at night, sparring alone. His room was right next to Jason's, so it made sense he wanted to escape from such awkward noises until they stopped.

The ship had only been built with five bedrooms. Percy, Jason, Leo, Frank, and Hazel were the original voyeurs, picking up Piper and Calypso on the way a couple years again. Initially, the girls lived in Hazel's room, though most slept in hammocks since there was only one bed. Piper had taken up residence in Jason's room, and Calypso dropped by Leo's room whenever the noises from Jason's room were too loud. Even the sturdy oak walls of the ship couldn't completely block out the sounds of love-making.

The ship suddenly lurched to one side, bringing Annabeth out of her thoughts.

"Not another sea monster," Leo groaned as he steered the wheel away from the impending monster. "I just fixed the hull."

Piper and Annabeth jumped to their feet, weapons ready to fight. One thing was for sure, there was never a dull moment on the ship.

* * *

 _About two months_ prior

Annabeth had drank too much that was for sure. She found out she was a severe lightweight, head dizzy after just half a cup of alcoholic cider. Or the cider that Calypso made was just too strong.

"Careful, we're going down the stairs." Percy's voice was gentle, guiding her down to the girls' room with his arms wrapped around her.

"Don't wanna sleep," she whined.

"Woah there!"

She had flung her arms around Percy, eyes trying to concentrate on his face. His lips came into focus first, so she did want her foggy mind wanted to do for the past week. She kissed him, pressing him into the wall. Percy stayed shocked for a second, before his lips moved against hers and he angled their heads to fit better. His lips tasted like the apple alcohol they had been drinking earlier, sweet with just a tang of sour and bitterness. She swiped her tongue across his bottom lip, then gently bit it, grinning when it elicited a small groan from him. Then his tongue entered her mouth, intriguing her tongue to a battle of dominance that she willingly partook. He felt good, his arms wrapped around her and his lips caressing hers like that. She hadn't kissed many people before, but she was certain Percy was a phenomenal kisser. Her legs were already feeling like jelly. Still, her mind was already fuzzy from the alcohol and she reluctantly broke apart for air.

"Annabeth...," he moaned as one of her hands slid underneath his cloak and past his chiton robe and felt up his muscles. They were as delicious to touch as they were to look at during his sparring sessions. If only the hallway wasn't so dark and she could see the lines of his abdomen instead. She attacked his jawline next with her lips, liking how the rough shadow of his beard was starting to emerge. Usually he shaved it off, but at night she noticed dark stubble would form. "Not like this," Percy murmured, gently removing her hands. "You're drunk."

And then she blacked out.

When she woke up, she was in her hammock, clothes still fully on, thankfully. Unfortunately, she hadn't lost her memories.

"What have I done?" She swore at herself. Annabeth could smack herself in the head many times.

That day's breakfast was slightly awkward, at least for herself, but Percy acted as normal, teasing her about her rat's nest hair but not mentioning anything about what had transpired between them. So she thought she was safe for now. She could act as though nothing had happened. Still, a small part of her twisted in discomfort. How could he act so easily that nothing had happened?

But then _that_ had happened. The sea bastard had innocently asked her to hand him a drink of water during his practice sparring session. When she obliged, carefully avoiding his direct gaze by staring a foot below his eyesight, he had pulled her towards her until their chests collided. One of his arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her from falling.

"Oops." He didn't sound sorry at all. And now she was looking directly at his pectoral muscles. Her cheeks were bright she was now sure of it.

"You-you-"

He let her go as though nothing had happened. Percy drank the cup of water, his eyes lit with amusement. "Shall we spar?"

Though they had sparred before, her with her dagger and Percy with his sword, this afternoon felt different. Percy went even harder on her than usual, and Annabeth found herself having to focus completely on the match. With her dagger, much shorter than Percy's, she usually had to go close into her enemies to be on the offense. Percy usually kept her at bay with his longer sword. It was good practice normally, as their enemies often brandished swords. But now Percy was letting her get closer and closer. Now and then their faces would come quite close, until she could feel Percy's breath on her skin.

Annabeth scowled. The man was teasing her. With his advanced sword technique, he could have disarmed her many, many times. But the idiot had let her find her rhythm again and again. What was he planning?

Too late did she find out until Percy suddenly grabbed her arm, spun around and aimed for her dagger's hilt. She found herself dropping the weapon, both arms pinned behind her back, and Percy's lips close to hers. His eyes fluttered close as though he was leaning in for the kiss.

Annabeth really wanted to. She remembered last night's mind-numbing kiss as though his lips were seared into her memory. But she did have her pride after all. With Percy distracted, she kneed him and he fell backwards, taking her down with him.

Now she was straddling his hips, her arms on his shoulders. She blinked down at him, wisps of blonde hair flying. Then she did something her logic couldn't explain. She leaned down and kissed him again, lips melding in the heat. This time Percy's hands traced up and down the sides of her torso, gingerly feeling her curves. Annabeth shivered a little with his palm accidentally brushed against her breasts.

"Hi," Percy said when she stopped, pushing herself away from him. Why was she doing this again? Both were panting a little from the sparring and the kiss.

"Hi," she returned. Her cheeks were still red, weren't they?

* * *

 _Six weeks prior_

This sea monster was one of the most terrifying things she had ever seen. She had seen a lot of things in her lifetime. But never had she been prepared for her vision to be completely consumed by a humongous, fleshy mouth with six rows of wickedly sharp teeth. Maybe that was what Annabeth got for teasing Piper about the lewd moans she heard at night coming from Jason's room. Maybe it was karma she got for telling Hazel what those lewd noises meant, causing Hazel to not look at either Jason or Piper in the eye. Maybe that's what she got for pushing Leo out of the way before the monster snatched him to eat him. And now she was trapped in front of the sea monster, a nasty serpent that was thirty feet long with fish smelling breath.

"Hit the deck!" Percy yelled.

But before she could do anything, the monster lunged at her. A large wave crashed onto the ship deck and then she was swirling away in the water, over the deck and into the deep seas. The last thing she saw before her head hit the railing was concerned green eyes.

Annabeth woke up, groggy and a bit chilly. The first thing she realized that she was not in her assigned hammock. Instead, she was blessed with a soft downy mattress, a warm blanket that tried to beat the chill and her head on a comfy pillow, and a bare chest pressed to her back.

Wait. A bare chest?

Annabeth froze. She nearly jumped out of the bed, but that would only cause the biggest and embarrassing situation she would have ever encountered. Last night. What happened last night? Wasn't she about to be killed by a giant monster?

Thankfully, she was still in her long tunic, but that was all she was wearing. Percy's breath was steady and slow behind her. She could tell it was him since he always smelled faintly of seas and warm sunshine.

Good. He was still asleep, which meant it would be easier for her to escape his grasp, though she was a bit reluctant since it was still cold. But that was another matter altogether.

She was facing the ship wall, the oak walls staring innocently back at her. His left arm cradled her torso, his hand casually resting ever so lightly on top of her breasts. Annabeth's face flamed. He was so close to just cupping them. Her nipples were hardening at the thought, and she inadvertently squeezed her thighs closer to relieve some of that tension that had been building up for a couple weeks. How was she supposed to get out of that situation?

Should she just wiggle out? She tested it slightly. Just a little bit more...

Percy's arm tightened against her. Annabeth froze as his hand pressed against her right breast. He was so warm right there, and a small moan left her lips. But he was still asleep, mumbling something incoherent as he snuggled into her more. The action only made him press on her more. She whimpered as his hand accidentally grazed her breast again. More, her body cried out. Her body betrayed her when a small trickle of her arousal slipped from between her folds. That ache between her thighs was only growing. And her butt was rubbing against a hardening erection.

She needed to relieve herself. Again. Just like she had been doing for the past week since she accidentally drank one of Piper's lust potions, mistaking it for a cooling potion. Every night since then, she had locked herself in an utility closet or sneaking up the deck at night, her fingers touching over her slit until she came with a pleasurable sigh. And every time she had dreamt of Percy holding her, his fingers doing what hers were doing to her clitoris. Pper had reassured her that the effects would only last a week or two, but that was far too long for her taste. She had stop herself from jumping Percy again every time she saw him.

Just thinking about it made her whimper. Percy groaned behind her, the sound delightfully sexy even in his sleep.

"Annabeth?" He asked drowsily. Instead of letting her go as she expected, he pulled her tighter to his chest.

Annabeth cursed for her bad luck. Percy nuzzled her neck and she almost cried out in frustration, shivering from his touch.

"Are you still cold?" He asked concernedly.

"I...I'm fine."

"You're shivering." His warm breath caressed over her skin.

"Please...," she whimpered. But what was she asking for? Her shivering was just as much as for her need as from the chilliness.

Then a soft pair of lips descended on the crook of her shoulder and neck, gently nipping and kissing. One of his hands finally cupped her breast and she cried out as his fingers played with the hardening nipple. Annabeth couldn't help but arch her back. Percy's reaction was so quick she didn't realize until his other hand gripped her hip and pushed her back until she was grinding back on his erection. She could feel the maleness of him, hard and wanting, just for her. She reached back and squeezed his ass, eliciting a growl behind her. He must be of a thick girth, judging by what she was feeling rubbing against her butt.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Percy warned.

Her heart fell. "Shouldn't, or don't want to?"

"Don't want to?" Percy chuckled darkly. "You have no idea how much I want this, Annabeth Chase." His deep voice trailed over her like an angel's kiss. "How much I want to hold you, touch you, and kiss you." His hand left her breasts and slid down the front of her torso until it reached the juncture of her thighs. "How much I wanted to touch you here." She whimpered as his fingers traced over her slit, exploring the wetness. "How much I wanted you whenever you cried out my name whenever you touched yourself."

Annabeth bit her lip as one of his finger found her clitoris. So he had heard her. Ever since that night when she jumped him, she had to get rid of the feeling of need, her fingers touching her most secretive places, imagining that it was Percy's fingers inside her. And now they actually were. She cried out as one of his fingers gently penetrated her folds, making a come hither motion that had her seeing stars. It was only one finger, but she could already feel the orgasm building up like pressure being held back by a nearly bursting dam. She was so wet already that his finger could easily slip in and out without too much resistance. Yes, this was what she had imagined, him touching her until she was ripe with need.

"Tell me you want me, Wise Girl." He whispered as he worked her between her legs. They were wicked fingers, pinching at her clitoris while dipping in and out of her aroused slit. One finger in and out, the thumb rolling around her clitoris, pinching now and then for extra effect. She was almost going insane with the pleasure, eyes squeezing shut as she tried to focus on what he was doing. If she came now, it would be far too fast. And she wanted this moment to never end, should it send her back to reality.

Annabeth squeezed his ass with fervor. "I want you, just don't stop-oh!" Another finger joined inside her and she arched her back from the insane pleasure of it all. "More!" She cried out, a little louder as her hips buckled into his.

"Fuck," Percy groaned as she rubbed herself against his straining erection. "Careful, keep doing that or -"

She ground against him some more, never one to follow rules. As long as he never stopped touching her. Percy growled, biting her neck as he fingered her with three fingers. "Gods, you're so wet." A trickle of her aroused juices slid past his fingers and onto her thigh. Gods, she wished she could see him, feel him.

Annabeth cried out again as his fingers brushed against her g-spot, a spot she hadn't realized existed in her body. She ground feverishly against his knuckles, wanting more friction. His fingers were so much bigger than hers and they moved in a way that her fingers could not. "Yes, right there!" Percy obliged, gently rubbing against her g-spot as she shuddered in his arms. She cried out once more as Percy nipped and licked at her neck. Who knew that was such a sensitive area?

All too soon, faster than she had ever gotten, she came with his name on her lips, shuddering as the orgasm washed over her. But Percy wasn't done yet, with his fingers still moving inside her. She couldn't do anything but let him finger her, her body dancing to the tune of his fingers. And he was working to get her aroused and ready again. Then his cock was there, brushing against her slit. She eagerly arched to receive him but he moved out of reach.

"Not yet." Percy kissed her shoulder. "I want you absolutely needy and pleasured before then."

He moved his cock until it slid on the outside of her folds, slowly moving it until his cock was covered in his juices.

"Pervert," she moaned out. She could feel the head dip just barely inside her folds, before slipping by with a delicious but frustrating tingle.

"I'm not the one touching myself and moaning my name." Percy laughed. Even with just the head of his cock teasing her folds, she was already ready to come again. Yes, she could almost visualize his strong length slip inside her, giving the utmost pleasure she sought.

Then he stopped abruptly and moved out of the bed. Annabeth could have killed him if she had her dagger. She turned around in the bed about to give him a piece of her mind. Percy was already pulling on his clothes. "This is just a sneak peek." He grinned. "Next time, when you need to relieve yourself, just come to me and I'll help anytime."

Annabeth scowled. "There will be no next time." She had to get some sense into her. She willed her logic to come back through the fog of pleasure he had given her. Percy was a rival, a son of Poseidon! But one who made her heart beat and feel confused...

"Whatever you say," Percy shrugged. Then he glanced down her body, and Annabeth realized she had dropped the covers with her breasts exposed. She snatched up the covers, covering her front. He gave her a crooked smirk, the smile lighting up his handsome features. "I'll await you whenever you're ready."

And as much as she detested it. There was indeed a next time. Many times, in fact.

The first had been that night in fact. It was her time to take the night patrol of the ship. And the aching need was back in her lower stomach, annoying as she remembered how he had touched her there that morning. Annabeth sighed, slumping down the railing of the ship until she sat down. It had taken a lot of effort to avoid Percy that whole day. The trouble was, she had ship duties and the ship was only two hundred feet. Not many places to hide.

Her senses were still on alert for any signs of trouble, but then her thoughts wondered to that morning, her back pressed against Percy's chest. His hands roaming over her skin, like soft kisses from an angel. He had been aroused by her, the proof nudging behind her. How would it feel to be inside her?

That was how Percy had found her, sitting in the front of the bow with her thighs apart and three fingers deep inside her. She didn't even notice his approach, much less a potential sea monster. All she could focus on was the feeling of her fingers inside her. A pity her fingers weren't as thick as his were.

Percy descended on her before she realized what was happening. He kneeled before her removing her fingers, his head bowed. And all of the sudden, she felt his warm tongue lavish at her folds. Annabeth's hands flew at his head, grasping at his hair.

"What? Seasweed Brain-" And his tongue swirled around her swollen clitoris, and she shuddered under the assault. Her hands automatically pulled his head closer, wanting more. He was warm, the tongue gently swirling around her swollen clitoris before moving on to dip as much as it can inside her folds. And damned she was if more of her arousal liquid was slowly seeping out. Percy only seemed to lick at her with more fervor, delighting her as his tongue did such wicked things.

"Yes, right there, Percy, mmmm...," she sighed, her hips buckling in a desperate attempt to feel more friction. His hair felt silky in her hands, and every time she pulled on his hair involuntarily, he would groan against her folds, treating her to more delights.

Percy gave her one more tantalizing lick before adjusting their position so she was sitting sideways on his lap, her back cradled by his left arm. He pulled her closer, giving her a mind-numbing kiss. She could taste herself on his lips, swirling her tongue eagerly with his. Percy had the ability to take her breath away with just one simple kiss.

"Touch yourself," he murmured against her lips. "Show me what you do when you imagine it's me pleasuring you."

"You," she could only gasp out before his thumb trailed over her clitoris. His sarcastic smile only grew as she grasped onto the front of his clothing for more stability. Gods, his fingers felt amazing. She buried her face in his neck, smelling the salty sea scent. But she had her pride after all. She pressed her lips against his ear and nibbled his earlobe. "Why don't you show me what you do when you imagine me in your bed?"

Annabeth grinned when Percy tensed. Bet he wasn't expecting that. But he was only startled for a moment before grinning and whispering back to her. "Gladly, Wise Girl." He nuzzled her chin, landing a series of soft kisses at the tender flesh of her jawline. "I'd imagine you were like this, wet for me as I licked you into oblivion, your body soft and pliant. And your hands would touch me here." He moved one of her hands to feel his cloth-covered cock. He was powerful, throbbing beneath that thin barrier of cloth. "And you'd pleasure me while I pleasured you, your sweet tongue on my cock. Then your golden hair spilling over my bed while I kissed you all over your body."

Her breath caught in her throat as the images of what he was saying popped into her mind. His words were dirty indeed, and any other day she would have blushed from head to toe. But somehow those words only made her more wet. She whimpered as his fingers played with her slit. The return of his fingers felt good, too good. They were much longer and thicker than hers, thrusting into her with a careful rhythm. She wonders if a person could get addicted to someone else like that.

Percy's kisses turned down, away from her neck. They trailed over to her breasts, suckling through the cloth to her pebbling nipples. She could just melt in his embrace. Thankfully his left arm was still supporting her before she could fall down in embarrassment. But enough was enough. Annabeth decided to take charge as well, pulling down the sleeves of her chiton until her front torso was exposed.

"Gods, you're beautiful," he murmured. His mouth reverently catches one misbehaving nipple, suckling at it until it peaked hard. His mouth felt hot and wanting, the tongue swirling around the areola.

Annabeth sighed as he tenderly massaged her breasts. Her own hands traveled down the front of his chest, eagerly feeling his muscles moving beneath her hands. "I want to touch you," she said breathlessly. It wasn't fair that he had gotten to see and touch her naked.

Percy complied, easily unclasping the brooch that bound his tunic together. The cloth slipped down his broad shoulders, and she marveled his flesh in the moonlight, tanned by the sun and sea. How would his body look against hers? The moonlight was not enough to see all of him.

Just as he had done to her, she licked at one of his nipple, enjoying how he tensed and quickened his pace between her thighs. They rubbed against her special spot again, the building waves of her pleasure growing and growing from the tension.

Suddenly she came, accidentally biting down on him a little rougher than she meant to. Percy hissed and curved his fingers inside her. "Minx," he grinned. He pulled out his fingers and licked them, as casually as if he was just eating a treat.

Annabeth watched as he licked his fingers, absentmindedly stroking his erect cock. He was indeed thick as she thought, too thick for her fingers to almost encircle. Percy tensed as her fingers slowly trailed over the head, where a bead of precum had formed. The tips of her fingers rubbed the liquid over the top, lubricating it. Percy helped as his fingers gently slid over her slit again, making sure to make her gasp as his fingers brushed against her swollen clitoris. His fingers came coated in her arousal juices, and then slid down his own cock to lubricate it.

Annabeth's eyes closed as his lips captured hers again. She swore she didn't drink that night, but his kisses could make her drunk in pleasure. All the while, her hands gently moved up and down his hard cock. He felt like velvet underneath her hands, tensing now and then as her fingers moved up and down.

Percy groaned and leaned his head down, lips brushing against her collarbones. His fingers curved deliciously inside her again, stroking the heat within.

"Percy," she whined as his pace turned excruciatingly slow. From the months of spending time with him, she came to learn that his sarcastic wit came equipped with teasing humor, the same teasing he was treating her to right now. His beautiful green eyes glittered in amusement as he played her body like an instrument. His right hand between her thighs just wouldn't speed up. She was so close to reaching another orgasm, but every time she was close, he would just slow down until her pleasure went back to a low burn of heat.

So her actions doubled in return, sliding up and down his shaft swiftly, wanting him to reach his release quickly. Annabeth had a feeling that he would enjoy a slower rhythm even more. Her arousal juices lubricated the process easily, her palms moving over the skin smoothly. Percy's eyes soon turned glassy as his body tensed under her motions.

"Oh gods, so close." Percy growled, his deep voice churning butterflies in his stomach. Gods, she was becoming addicted to him too easily. She murmured something in agreement before pushing off and kneeling down in front of him.

"Wait, Wise Girl, you don't need to-"

Before Percy could say another word, she leaned down and captured his cock with her mouth. The reaction was immediate with Percy tangling his hands in her long golden hair, eager to feel more of her mouth. Her tongue swirled over the tip of his cock. He tasted salty, like the sea, not entirely unpleasant. His hips thrust forward, wanting to have more of his cock inside that warmth. Annabeth's hands gently stroked the two sacks at the base of his cock, causing him to shudder. He was sensitive everywhere there, a note that Annabeth filed in her mind to remember later. She released him with a pop, just to grab a much needed breath of air. Then she returned to her endeavors with a passion, her tongue teasing down the length. She sneaked a glance up at him. His eyes were closed, his mouth open in a moan.

"Annabeth-" He squeezed her shoulder in urgency. She merely took more of him in her throat, allowing him to spill into her throat. His seed tasted salty as well. Gods almighty, but it was a lot. Percy merely groaned, his hips still slightly thrusting upwards to draw out his pleasure.

She released him and sat up. Percy pulled her close to him, his thumb wiping away a stray trickle she had missed. The wind picked up and she instinctively snuggled into his embrace.

Neither of them said a word. Annabeth buried her face into the crook of his neck. What should she do or say? The relationship between Percy and her had definitely changed, but to what?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing, lovelies! Should I do a Piper/Jason one? Let me know~ Enjoy!

* * *

 _Now_

Percy watched as Annabeth popped a blue grape into her mouth, relishing the juicy fruit. Leo and Calypso were great cooks, sometimes serving food like fresh bread baked from wild grains or delicate oranges grown under the Mediterranean sun. How they accomplished it, Percy would never know. Still, Percy couldn't also but help savor food that was made off-board.

Nearby Jason was making some grapes float with his powers. Hazel and Piper were bemusedly watching Frank inhale a whole fish. He sure ate a lot, which made sense given his bulky physique.

And Annabeth, sitting beside him, was spreading some blue cheese on his bread. Not like blue cheese, but actually cheese that was somehow the color blue. He felt a twinge of pride of seeing her accept the blue food. Most people's stomachs turned when they saw blue cheese spread unnaturally like that on bread. But it was a running joke with his mother.

The pavilion where they were eating dinner was at the center of the Palace, where a statue of his father glowered over then. The marble statue brought his very life-likeness out, except the real Poseidon could induce fear in the biggest, baddest sea monsters around. Today the statue seemed to be more peaceful, as though his father was giving him a little wink for bringing a girlfriend here. Even if his girlfriend was a daughter of Athena.

He casually wrapped an arm around her, and she instinctively snuggled in. She smelled like lemon and fresh herbs, probably from when the whole crew refreshed themselves in the palace's hot springs. Percy dropped a small kiss on her forehead, enjoying how a faint blush crept up on her cheeks. These days, she was blushing less and less. Percy was just slightly disappointed, since that shade of blush was delectably cute. But the fainter her blush was, the more comfortable she was with his displays of affection. Annabeth gently laid her head on his shoulder. Their relationship had definitely changed from when they had first met.

* * *

 _A year prior_

Percy looked at the newest member of the Argo II crew. In some ways, she reminded him of one of those daughters of Aphrodite. Pretty, with long golden curls, tanned skin and a great physique. And then there were her eyes. They sparkled like the mist that arose from the sea, until you realized those eyes were so full of life and intelligence and looked like they wanted to kill you.

But she definitely did not look like a daughter of Aphrodite now with her hair out of place from its braid and her face and hands dirty with soot from helping Leo fix the ship engine. Most beautiful women he met wanted to kill him, so he tended not to trust them. Annabeth with a small patch of soot on her nose seemed mortal and safe at first glance, until she looked straight at you.

"What?" She glowered, frowning at him when he interrupted her work.

"Calypso's wondering when you lot are coming up from dinner. You better not miss dinner again, Leo," Percy called to the lithe man with greasy oil patches on his tunic. "And she says you're in huge trouble if you come to dinner looking like as she called it, a 'oiled up rat from the bottom of Tartarus'".

Leo shook his head, grinning his usual mischievous smile. "Man, I love that woman. Okay, I'll get clean in less than seven minutes."

Annabeth's eyes softened. She had assimilated into the crew pretty quickly, but was still wary of him. Probably because of the Poseidon-Athena rivalry. For instance, she hesitated at first before grabbing Percy's offered hand before getting up from beneath the engine.

Oh, well. It was a start. Percy was used to monsters and evil gods and goddesses trying to kill him. Mortals not so much. He stayed clear of children of Athena just in case though. Maybe that was why he was a tad reluctant to let Annabeth on board.

Over dinner, Percy took a sip of his blue bread and then a bite of his blue fig. Annabeth sat across him, frowning slightly at his all-blue meal. But it was less scary-frown and more of a confused frown like why-is-your-food-all-blue-frown. Even Percy was confused at times as to how Calypso enchanted the bread blue just for him. She refused to enchant certain other foods blue though.

"So Annabeth, why are you exploring the world? I thought you Athena children knew everything?" That was his poor attempt at making conversation. A pity that his good looks didn't come with a good sense of how to start conversations without people glaring at you.

Annabeth glared. She took a deep breath and launched into a serious monologue about the positives of architecture. Percy more watched her than listened to her conversation so he tried to keep up. Her brilliant grey eyes lit up and her lips curved into a smile as she talked about the fantastic architectural styles back at her home in Athens.

"I mean, jeez, what was Mother thinking, engaging me to Luke right at that time?" Annabeth muttered, picking at her grapes. "Literally any other time would be better."

"I thought you said you liked Luke," Percy asked confusedly. He had overheard (not that he was trying to eavesdrop, mind you) Annabeth mentioning something of the sort to the girls. Luckily, Annabeth didn't pick up on this fact and ream him with a knife.

Annabeth's face blushed, as always when she was talking about Luke. An obvious crush on Luke. "I did... But Luke said, I would have to choose him or architecture. I guess you know which one I ended up choosing," she said, giving him a wry smile. She looked wistfully at her cup of milk. "And just when I got the permit to visit Atlantis, too. Mother cancelled that the moment I refused the engagement."

Percy paused for a bit. Few mortals or demigods, unless they were related to Poseidon, visited Atlantis, which was at the bottom of the sea. For Annabeth to have gotten a permit to visit Atlantis required approval from his father. His father didn't give approval to just anybody. She must have been someone special, especially for a daughter of Athena.

"I could still take you to Atlantis," he offered. Why did he offer it? No idea. She had only been on the ship for three weeks. Annabeth, the daughter of Athena, the one who liked architecture, the skilled warrior and strategist with knives, simply fascinated him.

She stared at him in disbelief. "Y-you? Take me to Atlantis?" With her mouth wide open, she had such a comical expression that Percy had to suppress a laugh. Unfortunately, she caught that. "You're just teasing me, aren't you, you stupid Seaweed Brain-"

Percy's eyebrows quirked. "Seaweed Brain? I guess that's better than Kelp Breath."

Annabeth took a deep breath like she was about to launch into some more colorful insults. Even as a sailor, he was sure she could curse him much more than all the cuss words he had learned on the sea.

"I'm not joking. If you want to go to Atlantis, then let's go."

She looked at him again as though he was crazy. But he wasn't lying. "Percy, Atlantis is underwater," Annabeth explained patiently. "My permit included a gift of magical pearls that would help me adjust to the pressure underwater and give me oxygen to breathe."

Percy shrugged, pushing his black hair away from his forehead. "I can breathe underwater. And summon air bubbles for you to breathe."

Annabeth's eyes narrowed. "But why would you do something like that for me? I'm a child of Athena. Aren't you supposed to hate me or something?"

He popped another blue fig into his mouth. Delicious. "Nah, I'm just bored. It'll be nice to see Atlantis and my father and half-brother again. Besides, maybe I'm just a nice guy?"

Annabeth frowned again, her sharp grey eyes calculating to see if he had spoken any falsehoods.

Unbeknownst to the pair, the other inhabitants of the ship just quietly munched on their food, eyes darting back and forth as they watched the interesting display in front of them.

* * *

 _Now_

Percy sighed in satisfaction as he sank down in the hot springs. His father sure did know how to build a palace. Annabeth sank down beside him, the mist swirling around her.

"How is it that you have your own private hot spring?" She wondered. The hot spring was connected right to his bedroom. Annabeth marveled over the marble flooring and the coral decorated walls.

Percy admired her fine form as she strode through the hot springs. She was essentially naked but didn't seem to care as she inspected a bust of marble nymphs. A water droplet ran along the curves of her butt before dropping into the pool.

"Percy, are you staring at me naked?" Annabeth chided. A year ago she probably would have thrown her knife at him, if she caught him looking at her like that.

Percy lazily swam up to where she was. She sat down in the hot springs, curling her arms around him in an embrace as she situated herself on his lap. "I'd stare at you even if you were wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets from head to toe, my beautiful Wise Girl," he said affectionately. She could dress in a burlap sack and Percy would still be entranced by her. Sometimes he wondered whether she was related to Circe or Medea with the spellbound attraction he had to her.

Annabeth huffed, deliberately snuggling closer to him. Percy bit back a moan as her breasts nuzzled into his chest like hungry puppies, sending a flash of electricity to his loins. She had a small smirk on those pink lips of her. No fool, his Wise Girl. She knew what she was tempting in him. Her hand was gently placed on his shoulder, then slowly it palmed his upper chest and then went lower to his abdomen. He didn't know why she liked touching his chest so much, but he wasn't complaining.

"You only like me for my body," she pouted.

He was finding it hard to concentrate on her words with the humid air, her breasts pressed so invitingly to him and that alluring glint in her eyes. Percy was whipped and he knew it. "Not true. I like you because you're you, Wise Girl. Your intelligence," he pressed a kiss to the adorable freckle on her nose, "your wit, and your combat skills," two more kisses on her forehead, "and the way you make me melt. I like everything about you."

Annabeth moaned when he pressed gentle kisses on her jawline. Gods, he loved it when she moaned, the soft breathy signs that drove him crazy. Leo was right; he really should soundproof all the bedrooms.

* * *

 _Ten months prior_

It was Percy's and Annabeth's turn to take the night shift. Before Annabeth came, Percy did it alone while the other pairs liked to do it together. He hadn't realized how lonely it had been on his night shifts before Annabeth. The other couples did their best to include him without seventh wheeling him, but it could still be annoying with all those public displays of affection. Not to mention the awkward nights when Jason and Piper couldn't keep the noise down.

Annabeth wasn't too bad of a conversationist and partner for the night shift. They mostly talked about their travels and lives, although he quickly learned to steer clear of any topics related to her family. Her gray eyes always became stormy when the conversation turned to a dangerous topic. Those eyes were intimidating, but they somehow enthralled him as well.

"Ooh Seaweed Brain, look!" Annabeth pointed excitedly to a patch of bioluminescent algae that was floating by the ship. "So pretty!"

He came over to where she was, her eyes almost as bright as the neon-green blue of the algae in the sea. "They're pretty," he agreed. In his father's palaces under the sea, they liked to use such glowing algae as fuel for lamps. Other times, they were used as bait for catching deep sea monsters. On a night as cloudy as this was, the glowing lights were illuminating in the ocean.

"Are you enjoying your travels with us so far?"

Annabeth turned to him, her eyes sparkling. She didn't even have to reply for him to know the answer. "Of course! I've never imagined I would get to see the island of Delphi. I thought I would have to be a stowaway on a pirate ship to be able to get there. It was nice meeting Rachel, too." Her eyes were alight with teasing mischief.

Percy groaned. The crew of Argo II would never let go of teasing him about meeting his nearly-girlfriend and hearing the story about his almost-girlfriend dumping him to become the new Oracle four years ago. It was a noble calling for Rachel, and Percy was simply happy to see her find her true purpose in life. Still, did his friends have to tease him about being single and then being dumped even when he and Rachel were never even together?

"I'm never going to live that down," he grumbled.

Annabeth laughed, her voice a pure sound of joy ringing across the ocean and dark sky. Percy grinned. Annabeth wasn't too bad. She made a lot of the shifts go by faster. Sometimes they sparred together, at least until Leo came up from beneath the berths and told them to stop because the metal clanging against metal was too loud.

He ripped his gaze from Annabeth's spellbinding eyes back to the glowing algae. Hmm. They should have past the algae patch a long time ago. But the patch was still moving along with the ship, bobbing up and down in the waves. Percy signed, willing the waves to move the patch of algae away. He did not want another long lecture from Leo about the inconvenience of algae growing on the bottom of the hull. Poor Frank and Hazel had been the ones on that shift and to bear the blunt of that lecture.

But the algae patch wouldn't move. Percy frowned. "Annabeth, be on the alert-"

A long tentacle suddenly sprang from the ocean and wrapped it around his waist. Before Percy could get out his sword, he found himself suddenly flung high into the sky. Then the wind was whipping at his face and hair while he was disoriented. He plummeted towards the ocean face-first.

 _Whoosh!_

The cold water instantly revived him, though he still had to get his bearings. The tentacled sea monster had thrown him about a half a mile away from the ship and the ship was still making a steady pace away from him. Down in the green swirling of the water, he saw the shape of the monster.

A giant glowing squid had been floating alongside the ship. Glowing algae had been growing on it, which would probably attract prey for the giant squid. Percy willed the water to move him forward, but even as he moved, he saw a long tentacle bring itself out of the water. _Annabeth!_ He willed the water to move him faster.

Unbeknownst to him, the squid had lifted its beak as soon as it had thrown Percy away. Annabeth dodged a second tentacle, rolling to a safer position.

"Percy!" She cried out. He had been thrown so far away, she barely saw the small blob come down from the sky. With a snarl, she dodged another tentacle and jumped over the railing. Her feet landed on the gelatinous mass of the squid. She nearly slipped but stabbed her knife deep into the skin for a handhold. The squid roared in pain before sinking below the waves, trying to shake her off.

Annabeth swallowed in a nasty gulp of saltwater but managed to wrestle her knife free. With another roar the monster came at her with its beak. The thing was slow in the air, but not in the water. She barely twisted her body out of the way before the beak snapped at her. But its dark eyes blinked coldly at her. Annabeth kicked at the waters, accelerating towards the eyes. A quick swipe and a burst of blood gushed from the pierced eye. The squid had had enough, detaching itself from the ship and sinking down towards the waters. But not before three tentacles had wrapped themselves around her body.

She struggled to get out of the trap, but her knife slipped from her grasp and into the dark depths of the sea. Bubbles escaped her mouth as she tried to yell out for help. She was going to drown in the ocean or ripped apart by the squid. Panic set in as saltwater filled her lungs, and then _whoosh_!

A flash of bronze felt in front of her and she felt the tentacles loosen their grip. A warm hand gripped her waist and the water beneath her seemed to push up. Then she was in someone's embrace, flying in the air before landing perfectly on the ship.

Annabeth sputtered and she spat out a piece of seaweed that had gotten into her mouth. Percy's arms were wrapped around her, cradling her in bridal style. In Percy's right hand was her knife.

"You all right?" Percy asked. He was completely dry with his abilities, but Annabeth was soaked. Annabeth just flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

* * *

 _Six months prior_

Percy stubbornly tried not to admit that he had a crush on Annabeth before giving up. Who wouldn't have a crush on her?

Her smile seemed to lift his spirits up no matter how down he was feeling, and his heart skipped a beat whenever she turned that smile onto him. Even if that smile was sarcastic and calling him a Seaweed Brain. She was just interesting, so shrouded full of intrigue that he wanted to unwrap and learn more about her. Annabeth was a good listener and advice-giver too. She'd once gotten him blue saltwater taffy from a port they had visited after he had mentioned that the blue taffy was his favorite candy that his mother had made. How she'd gotten it amazed Percy since he had explored the city together with her and hadn't seen her buy the candy.

It was all distracting, really. Particularly when she and Piper were observing his sparring matches with Jason.

 _Clang_! Imperial gold met celestial bronze as Percy blocked Jason's stab. His pride was at stake with Annabeth watching. Jason had his tunic off, revealing his legion trained abdomen. Percy had a fleeting thought of whether he looked that good topless. His six-pack wasn't too bad, right?

Percy tossed his upper tunic, managing to block another one of Jason's attacks on time. Jason just grinned.

"What?" Percy defended himself. "It was hot."

"Whipped. Whatever you say, man." Jason just shook his head and attacked once more, this time with a hint of laughter in the man's blue eyes.

Percy felt Annabeth's gaze bore into him even more.

* * *

 _Two months prior_

Annabeth had him so tightly wrapped up in her fingers that Percy was amazed she hadn't seen his crush as totally and blatantly obvious yet. Every moment that he could, he spent with Annabeth. Leo had more than once commented that he looked like a lovesick puppy.

So it was a plesaant surprise when Annabeth, sailing in the tipsy waters of drunkeness, had pushed him against the wall and started kissing him. Her lips tasted like the sweet-sour-bitterness of Calypso's apple cider. All Percy could think about was that he was one lucky bastard.

She fit perfectly against him, like their bodies were made for each other. All Percy wanted to do was to feel more of her. He angled his head, letting their lips lock together more firmly. Damn, did she know how to kiss. A small flare of jealousy stabbed in his heart. Did Luke kiss her like this? Was he the one who taught her how to melt his insides? Then her hand slipped inside his chiton and all thoughts about Luke vanished.

Her hand traced the lines of his abdomen and his muscles couldn't help but tense up beneath her hand. They felt good, but he wanted to touch her as well.

But they had to stop.

Annabeth was drunk and he couldn't take advantage of her like that. It took all his effort to push away from her. "Annabeth. Not like this. You're drunk," he said gently.

Her grey eyes were cloudy, trying to focus on him through the fog of drunkeness. Then she fainted in his arms. Instinctively, his arms wrapped around her, cradling her softly.

"Fuck," Percy breathed out.

Annabeth had given him the best kiss of his life, but she was sure going to forget all about it in the morning. Or if she didn't forget it, she was probably going to regret it. Percy prayed for the former. At least he could still attempt to establish a normalcy of a friendship even if the memory of her lips was now engraved in his mind.

Gently, Percy carried her to the girls' room and set her as comfortable as it could be on her hammock. She looked like a sleeping angel, with her golden hair the color of bright wheat fanning around her pretty face. He pushed a strand off of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Good night, Wise Girl."

The next morning, Percy tried his best to pretend everything was as normal as ever. He teased her about the tangles in her hair, which he privately thought made her look human and not so intimidating, yet still a beauty to him. She had blushed slightly this time around. Percy was no child of Athena, but one thing he was sure for certain. Annabeth remembered everything about last night.

And then during sparring practice, she had kissed him. Gods, it felt amazing. He couldn't stop his grin, smiling even more widely when her face flushed cutely. She was going to be the death of him one day.

* * *

 _Six weeks prior_

Leo yelled in anger, summoning a jet of flames that prevented the sea monster from snapping at Annabeth.

"Hit the deck!" Percy yelled. His gut twisted, and a thirty foot wave slammed into the sea monster, knocking it away from his crew. But Annabeth had been paralyzed staring into the monster's crippling eyes.

When Percy saw her body being thrown against the ship railing, his sight went red. With a surge of anger he summoned a whirlpool. Jason's gales of winds pushed down on the sea serpent while Piper and Hazel stabbed at the serpent's eyes. From the corner of Percy's eye, Frank morphed into a bear and body slammed the monster. Leo and Calypso covered Annabeth's body, defending her against the gnashing teeth of the wounded serpent. Working as a team, they drove the serpent off of the ship. The whirlpool sucked the serpent in, and it quickly vanished, leaving only bubbles in its wake.

Percy ran to Annabeth's crumpled body. Calypso had already starting working on her healing magic.

"How is she?" Percy asked.

Annabeth's face was pale, and her breaths came out labored. A nasty bump was beginning to form from where she had hit the railing.

 _Stupid,_ Percy cursed himself. He should have waited just a few seconds for Annabeth to get herself to safety before summoning that wave. It was his fault that she had gotten hurt.

"She'll live," Calypso declared, much to the relief of the crew. "But she'll catch a cold in this weather." She scowled at the darkening cloudy sky. "Let's bring her inside."

Percy scooped her battered body up in arms and carried her to his bedroom. No one made a comment of his choice. She was not going to rest in an uncomfortable hammock. All the males, including him, were shooed out while the women changed Annabeth to dry clothes.

Percy stayed by her side that night, checking her temperature as she had a fever. He managed to get a bowl of warm broth down her lips as she slipped in and out of consciousness. A small concussion, Calypso had diagnosed. Nothing but a night's rest and ambrosia couldn't cure. It didn't stop Percy from worrying.

In her sleep, she looked like an angel fallen from the sky. Percy placed his hand on her cheek, his thumb brushing away a piece of lint away. Annabeth murmured something, turning her cheek to his hand's warmth.

"Cold," Annabeth muttered, tossing in his bed. She was starting to shiver, curling herself in bed. Percy tucked the blankets tighter around her, but her body was still shuddering.

Percy made up his mind. He slipped in the bed with her, cradling her body against his. Just as it had when she kissed him that other night, her body molded perfectly against him. He snuggled with her, trying to share as much body warmth as he could.

He drifted off to sleep, hearing her steady heartbeat. The last thought he had was that he was in love with Annabeth.

That morning he woke up to an unexpected surprise with his hands pressed to Annabeth's chest.

* * *

 _About six weeks prior_

Percy was woken up by a quiet knock on his door. He was somewhat annoyed, since he was having a fantastic dream about Annabeth and he. Probably from the remnants of last night's memory of his and Annabeth's little tryst. He thought he had imagined the knock but he roused himself out of the bed. He opened the door, yawning. Annabeth's grey eyes stared back at him, hand raised in a fist as though she was about to knock again. He was immediately awake.

"Annabeth. Is something wrong?" Perhaps it was another sea monster attack. Perhaps she wanted to talk about what had been going on last night's shift.

A small moan traveled down the hallway. Annabeth grimaced. Ah, it was Piper and Jason again. Leo really should soundproof the bedrooms.

"Um, may I come in?"

Somewhat still in shock, Percy stepped back and let her in before quietly closing the door. She stood there nervously, her back facing him. Percy strode across the room and sat back on the bed, wondering what she was going to say. Even in the moonlight, he could tell her cheeks had a faint dusting of pink.

"W-would you like to sit down?"

She startled, then bit her lip. Percy wished she didn't do that, because the motion drew his attention to those luscious lips that he now wanted to kiss. Wordlessly, she sat down on the bed, though she sat as far away from him as possible. He didn't like that.

Annabeth pushed a curl of hair behind her ear, a quirk of hers he had come to know she did whenever she was nervous. "I-I just wanted to say," she bit her lips again. "Um...that is...I really like-er..." Those pretty grey orbs of hers darted to him and then to her hands.

He had never seen her so flustered before. Cute. Percy leaned over and kissed her cheek gently. Her long eyelashes fluttered as he pressed another kiss to her forehead.

"What you mean to say is that you like me." He couldn't smother the wide grin spreading on his face.

Annabeth huffed in annoyance, but her smile was bright even in the dark. "You're not making this easy for me."

"Good, because you don't make it easy for me either. I like you, too, Wise Girl."

He didn't think kisses could get any better, but with Annabeth, everything got better. Percy pulled her in close, kissing her softly. Her arms wrapped around his neck, hesitantly at first before growing confident. She smelled like lemon, her favorite scent for her hair.

That night, Percy cuddled Annabeth in his arms, content with her nose pressed against the crook of his shoulder. He didn't want to go to sleep, in case everything was all a dream. Somehow he did, lulled to dreamland with the calm waves.

That morning, everything came back to him. With Annabeth in his arms and one of her legs tossed across his legs, his heart started pounding. It wasn't a dream.

Annabeth stirred in his arms. She had a cute way of waking up, mumbling incoherently before her eyes fluttered open.

"You drool in your sleep." Percy flushed while Annabeth smirked. She reached up and wiped some of the embarrassing drool off. "Good morning, Seaweed Brain."

Despite drool and bad morning breath and what not, Percy kissed her. "Good morning, Wise Girl."

* * *

 _Five weeks prior_

Annabeth naturally moved into his room bit by bit over the week. Knowing this, Percy saw some drachmas being exchanged in the other crew members as if a bet had been placed. He bore their teasing and their knowing glances, not caring much since Annabeth was with him. Every morning he woke up with Annabeth by his side. No other person had this honor, so he considered himself a lucky bastard who could endure a little teasing.

It felt great to talk to her on the ship, sometimes holding her hand, sometimes with her arms wrapped around in a hug. Nothing had changed too much, from the same snarky and sarcastic conversations they had to the more serious and serene moments, except their hands would brush here and there. Oh, and except for their nights.

That night they were just lying in bed together, quietly talking. His arm was around her shoulders, and Annabeth played with the front of his chiton while she listened to him talk about hippocampi. Somehow the topic had moved on to her on top of him, their lips melding together in a whirl of flames.

His hands roamed her back, memorizing her supple figure. Her golden curls lay over him like a curtain. She smelled like lemon and lavender soap from the bath earlier. Percy tested the waters by sliding one finger underneath her tunic, feeling her soft warm skin. She responded by throwing off her whole tunic.

There she was above him, breathtaking. She smirked as his eyes feasted on her. Sure, he had seen her naked, but he had a feeling he would be amazed every time.

"Gods, you're beautiful," he murmured reverently. He was going to worship his goddess forever.

Annabeth tossed her hair over one shoulder as he ran one hand up the side of her bare torso before cupping one perky breast. His mouth latched on one inviting nipple, languidly swirling his tongue over the rosy pink nub.

"Percy," she sighed. She ground her center on his lap, encouraging his erection to rise. His cock twitched, slowly rising as blood rushed to that area. If she kept grinding like that, he was going to have a hard time controlling his urge.

Percy switched over to the other breast, giving it the attention it deserved, lapping at it until it peaked.

"Take off your tunic," she demanded breathlessly.

"Yes, ma'am." His clothes soon joined hers on the floor.

Annabeth attacked with her lips, tongue and hands. She placed a kiss on his neck before moving straight down his sternum. Her tongue swirled and traced the lines of his abdomen. Thank goodness he had taken a bath earlier too. Back and forth her tongue went at a torturous pace, slathering his lower torso wherever an abdominal muscle was carved out. Thank goodness he had a six-pack as well.

Her hair tickled his abdomen but he was more focused on the warmth she was spreading. Here and there, she blew on him, turning the warmth to chilled air that provided a stimulating contrast. She was also so close to his cock, which was tightening up with no relief. Annabeth put him out of his misery when she finally reached his cock.

"I want to taste you," she said, looking at him for permission. The only intelligent comment he could make was nodding his head.

Still holding his gaze as he was propped up on the pillows, Annabeth slowly tasted the head of his cock. It gave an embarrassing twitch to which she only grinned before continuing her wicked work. Her tongue darted out, tracing a throbbing vein down to the base of his cock.

"Annabeth," he groaned. His hips lifted a few centimeters involuntarily.

"Percy," she chided. But she opened her mouth and enveloped his cock in the warmth. He watched, fascinated and aroused by the sight of his cock disappearing into her mouth like that. Inch by inch she went down on him, her tongue swirling and lapping. Then slowly she backed up.

"Wise Girl," he managed to gasp out. She merely doubled her efforts, her hands cupping his balls, feeling the weight in her palms as she gingerly massaged them. Combined with her mouth, the efforts were close to making Percy orgasm.

His fingers threaded into those luscious golden curls. He couldn't take it anymore. Percy pulled her up so she straddled his hips instead, leaning in to kiss her. Tongues dueled, each exploring the other. Pulling apart, Percy cupped her cheek. Blonde strands framed her face like a golden picture, her eyes bright and darkened in lust. He couldn't resist the urge to kiss her again.

"We don't have to go any further," Percy let her know. He could die happy as a satisfied man right now. "And...and if you do want to proceed, I'd be fine with that, too."

Annabeth gave him a light smile, tracing his jawline. He turned his head, so his lips could kiss her palm.

"May I?" She asked softly.

Percy nodded dumbly. She could do whatever she wanted with him. She lifted her hips up a few inches from her straddling position. Her hand touched his length again and he moaned at the contact. Carefully, she adjusted until the tip was at her entrance. Then she sank down, using her hands on his shoulders for support. Percy felt like he was being sheathed in warm cocoon bit by bit. His length hit a small barrier, but Annabeth obstinately shrank down and then gasped.

"Are you all right? Does it hurt?" Percy remained still, afraid to make her more uncomfortable.

She shook her head. "Just...just let me get used to it."

Percy squeezed her hand in comfort. His cock had more girth than his fingers. Annabeth leaned down and captured his lips for a soft kiss. He peppered her lips and neck with small kisses and nips, trying to distract her from whatever discomfort she was feeling. Soon, her hips began rocking in small motions, exploring how each different angle or direction felt. Whatever she did felt fantastic to him. Percy's hand reached between them to cup one of her breasts, massaging the globe.

Their moans grew more breathy and frequent, and Percy now understood why those noises from Jason's room were so damn loud. Annabeth rode him slow and languid, discovering where each angle felt best. The woman was going to be the death of him. He gripped her waist, helping her hips move down as he thrust up, finding a rhythm that worked for them both.

With every thrust upwards, Annabeth's lips would part in a small 'O' of bliss and he grunted in the effort of trying to hold back. He didn't want to come before she had her own climax. Cheating a little, his hand dropped down to where their bodies were connected to find the little nub of her pleasure. The moment his thumb brushed against her clitoris, Annabeth arched her back, letting a loud cry of pleasure escape. Well, now the whole ship was definitely going to know what was going on in the bedroom. She quickly muffled her mouth with her hand, her eyes in alarm.

Percy just laughed, purposefully rubbing her clitoris a little more.

"Fuck," she moaned.

Percy pulled her head down to kiss her, their lips covering each other as she climaxed, him following just a few thrusts later.

* * *

 _Now_

Annabeth's head lolled towards him contentedly as he massaged her shoulders. The palace offered services like nourishing kelp wraps and algae facials, but all Annabeth wanted was to spend some time alone with Percy in the hot springs. He was cool with that.

His hands traced the soft curves of her shoulders and the nape of her neck. Her golden locks were currently gathered into a bun, but he had an urge to take out the pin that held the bun together to watch the golden strands spill down drops of sunshine. But later. He could resist the impulse. Probably wouldn't do to have his girlfriend annoyed at him.

Annabeth sighed again as his fingers worked at a knot of tension on her back. The view of her back was gorgeous, all tanned and lithe muscle. He had spent nights touching, kissing, and cumming over her beautiful back.

"Careful, Annabeth," Percy murmured. He dropped a kiss on the nape of her neck. "You're treading on dangerous waters here." His cock had hardened the moment she had made those delicious moans. On the ship, she had to muffle her voice. But now, alone in the pool, she could freely let loose. Deliberately, he was sure since she only moaned louder. Which was also unfortunate for him, since he was very much tempted to spread her thighs and enter her from behind.

"Well, I'm a dangerous woman."

That he knew. Annabeth ground her butt into his crotch behind, both groaning when the head of his cock brushed against her folds. Steam rose into the air, but Percy wasn't sure if that was perhaps all the hot blood in his body was rushing towards a certain part of his anatomy. Damn she knew all the ways to turn him on so quickly.

But he had tricks he had yet to reveal. His hands left their spot on her shoulders to drift innocently towards her stomach. Smooth, lean muscles flexed before both hands moved to cup her breasts for a new kind of massage. Annabeth's breath caught in her throat as Percy teasingly tweaked her nipples into hardened nubs. Percy truly thought every inch of her was beautiful. Her breasts fit perfectly in his large hands, and she didn't mind if he fondled them a little. Even now as he squeezed the firm breasts, her back was arched in pleasure and her inviting ass brushing against his erection. Annabeth was quite sensitive, Percy had found out. One of their favorite erogenous zones was her breasts.

As Percy distracted her with his hands, he summoned a wave of water to rub against her clitoris. He wanted her dripping wet, and not from the water in the hot springs.

"Percy," she whispered.

The little tentacle of water swirled around her swollen clit while his cock slid itself on the outside of her folds. Percy gently bit the soft skin between her neck and shoulder, another sensitive spot of hers. It had taken mere weeks for him to find the beautiful areas of her body that had her dripping with need. And every now and then he was finding new ones. His hands molded her breasts tightly again and she cried out his name. Gods he was going to enjoy not being on the ship so she could freely let loose his name on her lips. He loved hearing her cries when she was wrapped tightly around him and he thrust into her, creating that friction they craved.

Tentacles of water now slid up her body before replacing where his hands had been. They would do a good job of keeping her sensitive areas occupied while he pleasured her between the thighs with his hands. One finger gently slid into her hot slickness, feeling for how aroused she was. Another finger joined and then another. Annabeth's legs shivered as though they were going to give out, so he wrapped her waist with one arm for support.

"Oh, fuck, Percy, faster!" She cried out as his fingers found her g-spot. With practice, he was able to find her spots faster and faster.

"Don't want to," he teased, keeping his pace slow and steady. The sea was unpredictable at times, ranging from slow and gentle waves to whirling tsunamis and howling winds. Today he wanted to be more gentle, teasing her to her utmost limit before she pounced on him to create that hurricane of lust and love-making.

"Perseus Jackson, I swear I'll-hnngh!" Annabeth cried out when he removed his fingers, only to be replaced by his cock. Both moaned as he slid in smoothly. He fit perfectly inside her, just tight enough that every inch of her walls grazed against his cock.

"You'll swear you'll what, Chase?"

Her answer was an incoherent mess of colorful swear words as he pulled out of her, only to ram himself back in. Annabeth's hands flew to grasp for something to stabilize herself, which happened to be the edge of the pool. Percy willed more tentacles of water to caress against her breasts, keeping her nerves excited while his cock thrust in and out. His free hand rubbed against her clitoris, getting her to squeeze her inner muscles deliciously against his cock. He was going to get her absolutely aroused and screaming his name before she climaxed.

"How does it feel to have me inside you, Wise Girl?" He whispered hotly in her ear. "To have me touch you there and make you lose control?"

Annabeth whimpered as he gripped her hips tighter to slam himself in. She would never get used to how dirty Percy's words can be, but they only made her body more hot. They had discovered together just how pleasurable it felt when he used his dirty talk in bed. The first time, she had reached her orgasm so quickly, taking Percy with her down the spiral of his climax. "You make feel like I'm in heaven," she gasped out. "Fuck, right there, Percy. Harder!"

Percy willingly obliged. He could never disobey such a command from his lover's lips. Not when she was crying out his name in such ardor and passion. All for his sight to see. And she would be the only one he would make feel this way.

His fingers gently pinched and rubbed circles on the little nub between her thighs. His release was coming fast but he wanted her to come with him. To feel the pleasure they gave each other. With another thrust, he felt his loins tighten. Hot liquid ejected from his cock inside her, coating her walls. His thrusts broke rhythm as he slammed into her frantically as her throbbing walls seemed to milk him of every last drop. But he merely thrust quicker, feeling his cock stiffen again. They were lasting longer and longer in bed as they learned how to control their bodies to the best pleasurable settings for them.

Satisfaction filled within him as he looked between their bodies to where they were connected. A small trickled of his seed mixed with her wetness had escaped her folds. He was distracted from the sight when Annabeth reached behind her to pull him in for a searing kiss. Gods, he loved this woman.

That night, he held in his arms as they slept. Annabeth was already well on the way to sleep, her forehead crinkled as she murmured something too soft for him to hear.

"What's that, Wise Girl?" He kissed her forehead.

She didn't answer, merely hugging him closer for his warmth. Percy pulled the covers over them both, tucking the covers neatly around them.

"I love you," he whispered, not expecting her to hear it.

"That's what I said earlier, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth's eyes opened, and then she gave him a lazy smile. "Took you long enough to notice, so I'll say it again, I love you."

* * *

A/N: Again let me know if I should do a Piper/Jason one~ Thanks for reading~


End file.
